GAP
by Initial D 0326
Summary: [XIUCHEN] [CHAP 4 UPDATE] Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok lebih menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Baik dari segi pemikiran maupun usia. Oh dan perlu diketahui jika ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dibanding dengan dirinya! Namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, kedatangan pria itu akhirnya mengubah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

.Title : G.A.P

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok  
\- Kim Jongdae  
\- and others

Summary :

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok lebih menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Baik dari segi pemikiran maupun usia. Oh dan perlu diketahui jika ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dibanding dengan dirinya!

Namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, kedatangan pria itu akhirnya mengubah segalanya.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

RUDE TALK

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Plagiarism is not healthy..

\- HAPPY READING –

Suara jarum jam yang berdetik di ruang kantornya terasa terdengar begitu nyaring mengingat suasana ruangan yang Minseok tempati dirasa begitu sunyi. Sebagian besar rekan kantornya nampak begitu sibuk dengan job-desk yang mereka kerjakan masing-masing. Namun bagaimana dengan Minseok? Sejauh ini ia hanya mampu menatap layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya kosong. Ia lelah dan penat. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam sehari ini, pria bermarga Kim itu telah tiga kali dipanggil ke ruangan atasannya hanya sekadar mengambil berkas yang dikembalikan oleh atasannya. Berkas yang ia laporkan tidak memenuhi kepuasan sang atasan rupanya. Jujur, ia kecewa dan yeah, lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus mengganti berkas atau paling tidak memperbaiki bagian yang disalahkan oleh atasannya. Sungguh, ia butuh istirahat dan melepas penatnya.

"Haah," entah kali keberapa Minseok telah membuang napasnya nampak frustasi. Dengan pandangan lelah, ia melirik jam kecil yang terduduk di atas mejanya. Lima menit lagi ia harus kembali memberikan berkas yang harus ia laporkan pada atasannya namun lima menit terasa begitu lama baginya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju ruangan atasannya tanpa peduli dengan wajahnya yang nampak begitu datar.

TOK TOK

"Permisi Tuan Park," ucapnya lemah dari celah pintu ruangan atasannya yang sengaja ia buka.

Pria yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengangkat wajahnya seketika. "Oh, hey Minseok, masuklah," ucapnya disertai senyuman.

Damn. Bagi Minseok senyum tampan Tuan Park terlalu berharga untuk ia lihat dengan mata lelahnya. Hiperbolis mungkin, namun paling tidak seperti itulah pemikiran pemuda Kim ini.

"Minseok?" suara berat nan berwibawa milik seorang Park Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Eh? Minseok melamun? "Minseok, come here, you're spacing out again," suara kekehan Tuan Park melantun indah di telingan Minseok.

"Ah," dengan senyum canggung Minseok mengusap leher belakangnya dengan langkah ragu. "Maafkan aku Tuan Park dengan perilaku tidak sopanku sebelumnya," Minseok berucap tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dari pipinya.

"Haha," oh, tawa itu membuat pemuda Kim ini dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Perlu kuakui jika kaulah satu-satunya staff departemenku yang paling sopan Minseok, tapi ayolah, kau tak perlu selalu meminta maaf padaku,"

"A-ah, baiklah Tuan, ma—" ucapannya terhenti ketika Tuan Park memotongnya.

"Nah, kau melakukannya lagi," dengan sebuah senyum seorang Park Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi, ada apa Minseok? Apa kau ingin memberiku berkas tadi lagi hmm?" tanyanya dengan senyum. Yeah, Park Chanyeol memang murah senyum.

"Umm, y-ya Tuan, namun berkas kali ini telah aku perbaiki sebagaimana yang kau inginkan Tuan Park," jawab Minseok disusul dengan senyum lemahnya. Ia khawatir jika kali ini berkasnya akan dikembalikan lagi.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, tunggulah di sini sebentar selagi aku memeriksa pekerjaanmu Minseok,"

"Baik Tuan," dengan hati-hati Minseok meletakkan laporannya ke atas meja sang atasan.

"Kau boleh duduk Minseok,"

"Iya Tuan, aku berdiri saja," tolaknya lembut.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Selagi sang atasan memeriksa laporannya, tanpa sengaja Minseok melirik sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas sebuah lemari yang terletak di belakang kursi sang atasan. Itu foto atasannya, Park Chanyeol dengan seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang menawan dan senyumnya yang mempesona, Byun Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat foto itu. Sungguh mesra pikirnya. Dengan senyum getir, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai ia berpijak. Jika dilihat dari fotonya saja, Tuan Byun terlihat sangat—wow. Bagaimana bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seseorang dengan semuanya yang serba standar. Penampilannya standar, pekerjaannya standar, wajahnya pun Minseok pikir sangat standar jika dibandingkan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang dapat dikatakan cantik, menawan dan mendekati sempurna itu.

Haha, sungguh tidak pantas jika Minseok masih mengharapkan jika seorang Park Chanyeol akan jatuh hati padanya. That's so impossible. Hati Minseok berbisik berulang kali bagai mendoktrin hati dan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lagi dan lagi.

"Kim Minseok," buka Tuan Park seraya menatap tingkah staffnya khawatir.

Seketika, Minseok kembali terfokus pada atasannya. "Ya Tuan Park?" responnya cepat.

"Kau—tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya Tuan, aku—tak apa," jawabnya disertai senyuman meski ia yakin jika senyumnya tidak meyakinkan.

"Umm, baiklah." Untuk kali ini seorang Park Chanyeol akan percaya pada staff andalannya ini meski sebenarnya iya tidak percaya sama sekali. Jika boleh ia jujur, pria Park ini dapat dikatakan sangat khawatir dengan pemuda Kim di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya nampak pucat, senyumnya nampak tak secerah seperti biasanya. Apakah ada yang ia pikirkan? Tapi—ia mungkin akan mencari tahunya nanti setelah ia memberi penjelasan mengenai hasil laporan Minseok. Ya, setelah penjelasan. "Um, Minseok," bukanya. "Jujur aku terkesan dengan seluruh kerja kerasmu. Aku tahu jika kau tidak pergi istirahat siang tadi hanya untuk mengerjakan berkas laporan ini dan ya, perlu akui, aku sangat menyukai hasil kerjamu Kim Minseok," puji Tuan Park dengan senyumnya, ya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih Tuan Park," respon Minseok membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dan atas kerja kerasmu ini, kau boleh beristirahat sejenak, tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kemarilah jika aku memintamu menemuiku,"

"Baiklah Tuan," oh yes, akhirnya ia dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. "Terima kasih," ungkapnya dengan senyum. "Jika tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, aku akan kembali ke mejaku Tuan Park, aku permisi," dengan itu, Minseok mulai melangkah menuju pintu ruangan seorang Park Chanyeol. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir saja menghilang di balik pintu jika saja Tuan Park tidak memanggilnya.

"Minseok,"

"Ya, Tuan Park? Apakah ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu. Beristirahatlah yang cukup dan jaga kesehatanmu."

Untuk sesaat Minseok terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih Tuan Park," dan akhirnya tubuh Minseok menghilang di balik pintu.

.

BRUGH

Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok segera mendudukkan dirinya kasar begitu ia tiba di mejanya. Ia tahu jika para rekan satu ruangannya melemparkan pandangan aneh pada dirinya, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin mengambil serius tatapan rekannya yang seakan-akan memberondongonya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa ia begitu lama di ruangan Tuan Park. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dan kemudian mengerjakan pekerjaan yang mungkin akan dilimpahkan kembali padanya. Kali ini, Minseok mencoba meletakkan kepalanya perlahan di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang ia fungsikan sebagai bantal sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata.

.

"Minseok," seseorang menyerukan namanya lembut seraya mengguncang bahu pemuda Kim itu hati-hati.

"Hng?" respon Minseok setengah sadar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya sebelum menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. "Woaa!" paniknya ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. "T-Tuan Park, maafkan aku. A-aku—"

"Hahaha," alunan tawa itu kembali menyapa telinga Minseok. "Kenapa kau terlihat panic seperti itu hmm? Ini hanya aku Kim Minseok," Tuan Park berucap seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf Minseok, kau tidak melakuka kesalahan apapun," tambahnya disertai senyuman. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu mengingat jam kantor telah usai. Lihatlah sekitarmu, rekan seruanganmu bahkan sudah pulang,"

"Ah benarkah?" seketika Minseok bangkit dari posisinya sebelum melihat sekitarnya. Kosong.

"Benar bukan?" Tuan Park terkekeh kali ini. "Kupikir kau harus segera pulang juga Minseok. Aku yakin jika kau tidak ingin terkunci di dalam gedung ini bukan?"

"A-ah, iya Tuan, baiklah aku akan segera pulang,"

"Okay, aku akan menunggumu,"

What? Seketika kedua mata Minseok membola. "T-Tuan, kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku akan segera keluar setelah aku membereskan mejaku,"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu—"

"Tap—"

"No buts Kim Minseok, tidak ada penolakan," baiklah, itu keputusan final dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Skak mat, Minseok tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi jika sang atasan telah berucap.

Tanpa membuang waktu Minseok segera membereskan mejanya sebelum meraih ponsel dan dompetnya.

Setelah membuang napasnya perlahan Minseok akhirnya memberanikan diri berucap pada atasannya yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu dengan sebuah ponsel di genggamannya. Mungkin ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Byun pikir Minseok. "Tuan," ucapnya pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai Minseok?"

Minseok mengangguk sebelum bersuara. "Ya Tuan, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu,"

"It's okay Minseok-ah, lagipula aku tidak terlalu sibuk malam ini," sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terulas di wajah tampan pria yang hampir berusia paruh baya ini.

.

Tanpa banyak bersuara, keduanya telah tiba di lobby gedung. Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka tak banyak bersuara karena yeah, Minseok masih merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan sang atasan yang tampan itu.

"Jadi Minseok, apakah kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Tuan Park seraya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Ah," Minseok mengusap belakang lehernya ragu. "Kurasa tidak Tuan Park, namun terima kasih sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tuan Park," tolaknya halus. "Lagipula aku sudah memiliki janji dengan temanku untuk bertemu di suatu tempat," lanjutnya menunduk.

"Wah, apakah kau ingin berkencan dengan kekasihmu hmm?" goda Tuan Park dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya.

"A-ah, tidak Tuan dia hanya teman kuliahku dulu," bantah Minseok pelan dan oh jangan lupakan semburat merah muda yang kini nampak samar di kedua pipinya. Tapi ayolah, jika Minseok memiliki kekasih saat ini, ada kemungkinan jika ia tidak akan jatuh hati pada atasan tampannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Kim Minseok, aku harap kau cukup beristirahat kay," salah satu tangannya kemudian tergerak mengusak surai auburn pemuda Kim di hadapannya. "Selamat malam Minseok-ah," kemudian pria tampan bermarga Park ini berlalu menuju mobilnya, sementara Minseok hanya mampu terdiam memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Tuan Park mengusak surainya.

TIN

Suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil Tuan Park akhirnya menyadarkan Minseok dari keterdiamannya. Oh yeah, sepertinya itulah sebuah tanda untuknya agar cepat meninggalkan kantor dan segera bertolak menemui temannya.

.

Jam digital yang terpampang di ponselnya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun sosok yang Minseok tunggu belum juga terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Oh ayolah, Minseok sudah menunggu sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi, namun apa? Kris, temannya, sahabatnya sampai saat ini belum memberi kabar apapun padanya. Tapi hey, Kris sudah berjanji padanya.

DRRRT

Ponsel pintar Minseok akhirnya bergetar menandakan jika sebuah pesan telah diterima. Dengan pergerakan yang tidak terburu, Minseok akhirnya membuka pesan yang ia terima sebelum membacanya saksama. Jemari miliknya akhirnya tergerak menekan sebuah ikon perekam suara kemudian menahannya seraya berucap- "Sialan kau Kris!" mulainya dengan makian. "Kenapa kau membatalkan janji ini sepihak huh?" lanjutnya kesal. "Jika kau memang ingin membatalkan janji, setidaknya katakanlah lebih awal," Minseok membuang napasnya kasar. "Dan lagi, jika memang kau tidak dapat memenuhi janjimu, tolong, jangan membuat janji sejak awal Wu Yifan," setelahnya ia pun menjauhkan jemarinya dari ikon perekam suara tadi sehingga membuat apa yang ia rekam barusan terkirim sebagai balasan pesan yang ia terima beberapa saat lalu.

"Jika saja Naga Import itu mengatakan sejak awal, mungkin aku tidak akan menunggunya selama dua jam di dalam restoran dan menghabiskan dua porsi pasta," monolognya kesal seraya melangkah keluar dari restoran Italia tempat ia dan sahabatnya biasa bertemu. "Jika saja bukan karena kau sahabatku Kris, aku mungkin sudah membatalkan janjimu dan memilih pulang bersama Tuan Park—eh," seketika langkah Minseok terhenti ketika menyadari ucapannya barusan. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Tuan Park jika ia tidak ingin terperosok terlalu jauh ke dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Tuan Park meski tidak dapat dipungkiri jika sepertinya hal tersebut cukup sulit mengingat hubungannya dengan pria tampan itu ialah atasan dan bawahan.

Miris. Mengapa pria seperti Minseok bisa jatuh hati pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak dapat ia miliki itu? Sakit. Mengapa bukan Minseok yang bersanding dengan pria itu? Kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun? Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengapa berputar di otaknya hingga tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya telah bertumpu pada dinding sebuah gedung. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening walau hanya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Bodoh pikirnya. Hanya karena patah hati ia merasa jika dirinya terasa begitu lemah.

"Haah," Minseok membuang napasnya kasar sebelum mengepalkan salah satu tangannya kuat. "Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini," bisiknya lemah. "Biarkan saja ia dengan Tuan Byun, Kim Minseok, toh kau juga tak akan bisa mendapatkannya," monolognya rasional. "Aku harus melupakan semuanya, melepas semuanya," lanjutnya pelan seraya melirik sekitarnya. "Aku butuh—" seketika bola matanya terhenti pada sebuah papan iklan yang memberi tanda panah ke gedung tempat tangannya bertumpu. Sebuah senyum pun merekah di bibir Minseok kali ini. "Let's get drunk," tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melangkah memasuki gedung itu berharap jika pilihannya kali ini mampu menghilangkan penat, kecewa dan segala sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya.

.

"T-Tuan, (hic) tolong tambah lagi, b-beri (hic) a-aku satu botol (hic) lagi," pinta Minseok dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Kedua matanya yang sayu menatap seorang bartender di hadapannya penuh harap.

"Tuan," mulai bartender bername tag Mino di sana terdengar lelah. "Kau serius ingin tambah lagi hmm? Hampir dua botol whisky kau habiskan sendiri dan kau ingin tambah lagi? Yang benar saja," pria tampan bersurai hitam ini menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sementara Minseok masih menatapnya meski Mino tahu jika pria yang ia akui manis itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya di sana.

"Please, just—"

Seketika Mino memotong ucapan Minseok. "No," ucapnya final. Okay, Minseok mengalah. Sebagai tanda kekesalannya, pemuda Kim ini pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang alhasil membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan menurut pria bermarga Song itu.

Minseok masih kesal. Salah satu tangannya pun tergerak meraih gelas berisi whisky miliknya. Ia hendak mendekatkan bibir gelas bening itu menuju bibirnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena satu hal.

"Cukup," seorang pria yang baru saja tiba di sisinya berucap padanya. Salah satu tangannya terulur menahan pergelangan tangan Minseok seraya menatap pria berparas manis itu sedikit jengah. "Apa yang kau inginkan huh? Mabuk? Kau sudah mendapatkannya Tuan, jadi berhentilah," pria asing itu kembali bersuara. Okay, Minseok mengalah untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Haah," Minseok menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum menatap pria asing itu dengan matanya yang sayu. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pidatomu Tuan tampan?" ucapnya sarkastis sebelum tersenyum miring. Pria asing itu mengangguk sebelum Minseok kembali bersuara. "Kalau begitu tolong lepaskan genggamanmu dari tanganku," pinta Minseok dengan nada datarnya.

Seketika pria asing itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pria manis yang tengah mabuk itu. "Uh, maaf," ungkapnya sedikit kikuk sebelum mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Minseok.

Mino tersenyum tipis sebelum bersuara. "Jongdae Hyung," sapanya akrab. "Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya sebelum terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah pria yang terduduk di sebelah Minseok itu.

"Like a mess," respon Jongdae seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Presentasiku dikritik habis-habisan," lanjutnya terdengar lelah.

"Ah, I see," Mino menyeringai kali ini. "Jadi karena itu kau datang ke sini huh?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Yeah, you know what I mean Song Mino, pelampiasan," jawab Jongdae dengan senyum lebar terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau butuhkan Hyung?"

"Hmm," Jongdae nampak berpikir sebelum mengusap dagunya sedikit ragu. "Apa kau bisa merekomendasikanku sesuatu? Antara brandy dan Martini mungkin?"

"Ah," seketika Mino menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana dengan brandy?"

"Ah," tanpa sadar, Jongdae pun ikut menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, bawakan aku segelas Martini saja,"

"Shit man," sebuah senyum lebar yang sebelumnya terkembang di wajah tampan Mino akhirnya menghilang. "Untuk apa kau meminta rekomendasiku jika pada akhirnya kau yang memilih huh?"

"Haha," kini sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajah Jongdae. "Ingat Song Mino, customer adalah raja," ingatnya sebelum kembali tertawa.

"Jika saja aku pemilik bar ini mungkin aku akan melarangmu datang ke tempat ini Hyung," Mino berucap seraya meraih gelas Martini sebelum mulai meracik minuman beralkohol bening yang sengaja tak ia isi penuh, kemudian tak lupa pula ia menambahkan sebuah buah zaitun ke dalam minuman itu. Okay, minuman pesanan Jongdae telah siap. "Selamat menikmati,"

"Hmm," untuk saat Jongdae melirik minumannya sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut bar. "Bukankah besok weekend? Kenapa di sini sepi huh? Apa bar ini hampir bankrupt? Jika benar bar ini akan tutup usia, maka selesailah kau Song Mino, tidak ada lagi kerja part time untukmu,"

Ya, ya, ya, celotehan Jongdae sungguh sangat membosankan di telinga Mino. "Hey, Hyung, kau pikir hanya bar ini yang mau seorang bartender sepertiku? Tidak. Aku yakin banyak bar di luar sana yang mau menerima bahkan mencari bartender tampan sepertiku," respon Mino terdengar sangat percaya diri.

"Hmm?"

"Dan lagi, aku termasuk salah satu bartender paling disegani dan tampan selain Ravi dari bar Rovix,"

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar nama pria itu. Kudengar dia pernah mengikuti ajang pencarian gelar bartender terbaik di kota Seoul, namun sayangnya pria itu dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang namanya—"

"Hey, that's me Hyung! Song Mino,"

"W-what?!"

.

Tanpa terasa malam pun semakin larut, sementara Mino dan Jongdae masih terhanyut dalam percakapan yang tak jarang pula berujung pada saling ejek satu sama lain. Dan di sisi lain, Minseok, masih berada di sana, antara sadar dan tidak. Kedua matanya hampir tertutup, namun pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap pembicaraan antara kedua orang pria yang berada tak jauh darinya meski samar. Pada dasarnya, Minseok tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan kedua orang itu, namun suara keduanya yang tak jarang saling melempar argumen itu membuat kepalanya yang terasa berat menjadi semakin pening. Dan jujur, ia ingin pulang.

"Nggh," sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir Minseok, hingga tanpa sengaja kedua pria itu menatap ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling tatap untuk sesaat.

"Hyung," buka Mino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" respon Jongdae datar.

"Kurasa, pria ini mabuk berat Hyung," ucap Mino seraya meneliti dari dekat wajah Minseok yang terletak di atas meja.

"Lalu?" respon Jongdae tak mengerti. Okay, orang itu mabuk, lalu apa urusannya dengan Jongdae?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang huh? Atau paling tidak, bawa dia ke tempatmu Hyung," Mino kembali berucap dengan sebuah seringai tercetak wajahnya.

"Huh?" seketika kedua mata Jongdae membola. "Shit man, kau pikir aku apa huh? Aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan mengambil kesempatan dari orang mabuk!"

"Hmm," Mino masih mengamati wajah Minseok. "Tapi dia sungguh cantik Hyung. Seingatku, pria ini memiliki mata yang indah meski terlihat lelah tadi—dan oh! Aku yakin jika bibirnya sangat manis jika kau—"

"Song fucking Mino, please stop," potong Jongdae terdengar jengah. "Okay, aku akan mengantarnya—pulang, jadi diamlah,"

"Hmm, that's good. Semoga itu adalah keputusan paling bijak yang pernah kau ambil Hyung," kemudian Mino terkekeh. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega jika lelaki ini nantinya menjadi korban pelecehan para pria mesum yang butuh pelampiasan hasrat seksnya Hyung,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Apakah jika aku membawanya pergi, kau akan diam huh?"

"Haha, tentu,"

"Okay," setelah menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk, Jongdae lantas berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Haah, kuharap ketika ia sadar nanti, dia tidak akan menuduhku sebagai penculik," ucap Jongdae seraya menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menyeretmu dalam masalah ini,"

"Haha," Mino tersenyum miring kali ini. "Aku yakin, pada akhirnya kau akan berterima kasih padaku Kim Jongdae,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Semoga itu tidak akan terjadi," dengan perlahan, Jongdae mulai membantu Minseok bangkit dari posisinya sebelum bergerak memapah Minseok dengan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang ramping lelaki manis itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi Song Mino," dengan itu pun Jongdae akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar bar dengan Minseok yang berada di sisinya.

.

Langkah Jongdae seketika terhenti ketika mengetahui jika di luar gedung tempatnya baru saja keluar ternyata hujan turun cukup deras dan sialnya, di sana tidak ada payung yang dapat pakai untuk menerobos guyuran air itu.

"Damn, mau atau tidak, aku harus segera masuk ke mobil," monolog Jongdae sebelum melirik Minseok sesaat. "Hell yeah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerobos," ucapnya final. "Okay, let's do it," sedetik kemudian, tangan kanan Jongdae tergerak merogoh saku celananya berusaha meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol unlock dan segera bergerak cepat menuju mobil yang berjarak hampir tujuh meter dari lokasinya. "Damn, damn, damn," umpatnya panik ketika membawa Minseok masuk ke dalam tempat duduk penumpang. Setelahnya, ia segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi. "Haah, finally," dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik ke arah Minseok. Lelaki manis itu nampak tenang meski pakaian yang dikenakannya basah. Jujur, Jongdae merasa sedikit bersalah pada lelaki yang kini berada di sebelahnya itu. Karenanya, ia harus menahan dingin dari pakaian basah yang ia kenakan dan ditambah lagi dengan dinginnya ac yang sengaja Jongdae aktifkan agar kaca mobilnya tidak berembun.

"Nhh," lenguhan kembali lolos dari bibir Minseok. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"H-hey," Jongdae yang melihat adegan itu akhirnya tercengang. "Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tangannya kembali terulur mencegah Minseok untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Nhh, hey, tolong jangan cegah aku," racau Minseok dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Hey, jika kau membuka kemejamu, aku yakin kau akan kedinginan Tuan," ucap Jongdae tenang.

"Ah, kenapa kau terlalu formal denganku hmm? Panggil saja aku Minseok,"

Seketika Jongdae terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Namanya Minseok, pikir Jongdae.

"Minseok-ssi, jika kau bersedia, bisakah kau katakan di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Jongdae perlahan.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang,"

"Haha, kenapa harus pulang? Bawa saja aku bersamamu,"

"Ah," Jongdae kembali mengangguk kali ini. Sungguh, Minseok benar-benar mabuk. "Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawamu ke tempatku,"

.

Meanwhile..

Pria tampan itu berlari memasuki gedung dengan tergesa. Di luar hujan mengguyur kota Seoul cukup deras, sehingga tak heran jika ia nampak terburu. Salah satu tangannya tergerak mencoba merapikan surainya yang hampir basah jika tidak ia lindungi tadi.

"Aku harus segera mencari orang itu," monolognya. "Manis dan cukup menggemaskan. Kupikir spesifikasi seperti itu sangatlah umum. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Boss hanya menyebutkan dua ciri itu saja," pria ini kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Sudahlah, setidaknya jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, Boss akan membayarku penuh,"

.

BRUGH

Tubuh Minseok akhirnya mendarat di atas sebuah ranjang.

"Untung saja tidak ada yang curiga dengan kedatanganku," monolog Jongdae seraya melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya berlalu mencoba mencari handuk bersih untuk ia berikan pada Minseok. "Apakah aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian?" kedua matanya tergerak melirik Minseok sekilas. "Ya, setidaknya aku harus mandi," kedua kakinya pun akhirnya membawa Jongdae memasuki kamar mandi. Tangannya tergerak melepas celana yang ia kenakan hingga menyisakan underware biru gelapnya. Untuk sesaat ia menatap refleksinya di cermin sebelum berdecak samar. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya kedinginan dengan pakaian basah seperti itu," okay, akhirnya Jongdae kembali ke dalam kamarnya. "W-w-what the fuck is this huh?!"

To be continued..

160619

Author note :

Hello I'm back with CHENMIN/XIUCHEN story ^^

I hope you'll enjoy it! And I hope you didn't mind to leave some comments and review about this story :D

Ah, and please answer my question :

A. Detail

or

B. No

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : G.A.P

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok  
\- Kim Jongdae  
\- and others

Summary :

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok lebih menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Baik dari segi pemikiran maupun usia. Oh dan perlu diketahui jika ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dibanding dengan dirinya!

Namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, kedatangan pria itu akhirnya mengubah segalanya.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

 **RUDE TALK; DIRTY TALK**

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V

Plagiarism is not healthy

author note :

\- sorry for no edited :" enjoy~

\- It's my first SMUT, jadi kalo kurang greget maaf yaa :D

\- HAPPY READING –

"W-w-what the fuck is this huh?!" seketika kedua mata Jongdae membola. Bagaimana tidak? Indera pengelihatannya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Yeah, seharusnya. Oh, ayolah. Seharusnya Jongdae tidak melihat Minseok yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya kini telah bertelanjang dada dan tengah bermain dengan salah satu nipplenya. Tangan kanannya tergerak memilin nipple sebelah kanannya sementara tangan kirinya nampak menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya yang memerah.

"Anhh," sebuah desahan terlontar dari bibir Minseok.

Jongdae yang kini telah berada di dekat lelaki itu menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengguncang bahu pria manis itu perlahan. Mungkin ia tidak keberatan jika Minseok bermain dengan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencari kenikmatan duniawi, tapi ayolah, setidaknya gantilah pakaian basah itu agar tidak membasahi ranjangnya. Come on.

"Minseok-ssi, sadarlah. Setidaknya gantilah pakaianmu. Jika kau terkena flu, aku akan ikut merasa bersalah nanti, ayolah," Jongdae kembali mengguncang bahu Minseok.

"Nh?" dengan perlahan Minseok mulai membuka matanya meski masih terasa sangat berat.

"Bangunlah. Aku akan mengambil painkiller sementara kau membersihkan diri," Jongdae hendak berlalu, namun tak ada respon dari Minseok. "Min—seok," pandangan keduanya bertemu. Di sana Minseok menatapnya sayu tanpa berkata apapun. Untuk sesaat Jongdae merasa terjerat dalam pandangan itu. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah bibir mendarat di bibirnya. Ah, Minseok menciumnya.

Awalnya Jongdae tidak merespon lumatan yang dimulai bibir lembut Minseok, namun setelah pria manis itu mendesah tertahan, ia akhirnya bergerak. Pertahanan Jongdae melemah ketika orang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu meremas surainya penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Untuk sesaat Jongdae melepas ciumannya hanya sekadar untuk meraup oksigen semampunya, namun di sini Minseok cukup agresif hingga membuat napas Jongdae tercekat karena ulahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda Kim itu meremas kejantanan Jongdae perlahan namun sedikit kuat hingga membuat lelaki lawan mainnya mendesah nikmat meski sedikit terkejut.

Mungkin napas Jongdae masih tersengal, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika pria ini pada akhirnya ingin kembali mencicipi bibir lembut nan kenyal Minseok dengan rasa alkohol yang masih tertinggal di sana. Bibir itu terasa lebih memabukkan dibanding alkohol yang ia minum beberapa saat tadi, dan Jongdae pun nampak tak keberatan jika ia tenggelam dalam candu bibir yang kini merekah sensual itu

"Hey tampan, siapa namamu mhh?" tanya Minseok antara berbisik dan mendesah ketika keduanya mengambil napas di saat yang bersamaan.

"I'm—Jongdae,"

"Ah, Minseok here," sebuah senyum tipis tercipta di wajah manisnya. Namun seketika senyum itu berubah menjadi seduktif. "I want you—Jongdae," ucapnya penuh nafsu. "Fuck me," setelahnya, Jongdae kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan Minseok dalam ciuman yang lebih intim dan panas. "Show me what you can do to me,"

Tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang, Jongdae segera merespon— "Gladly,"

.

Keduanya masih saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Namun di sini keadaan keduanya hampir tak berbusana. Celana bahan bermodel slim fit yang Minseok kenakan telah tergeletak entah di mana hingga hanya menyisakan ia dengan underwarenya saja. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan pula penisnya yang mulai bangkit di balik underware yang ia kenakan itu. Untuk sesaat Jongdae menjauhkan dirinya dari Minseok sebelum kedua indera pengelihatannya menatap lelaki di bawahnya kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Oh ayolah, lihatlah wajah manis itu, dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang merekah merah, membuat wajah itu nampak sexy. Dan oh, lihatlah tubuh dengan kulit mulus yang dihiasi dengan kilap keringat itu, sangat menggoda. Ah, dan hey, jangan lupakan penis Minseok yang menegang dari balik underwarenya, sangat menggairahkan. Holy shit! He's so fuckin' sexy.

Sungguh, Jongdae itu straight, namun entah mengapa setelah melihat Minseok— membuat ia ragu dengan orientasi seksualnya. Ataukah ia bi? Entahlah, namun kini, tanpa sadar Jongdae menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum salah satu tangannya tergerak menuju kejantanan Minseok.

"Nggh—ah!" desah Minseok tertahan ketika Jongdae mulai mengusap penisnya dari luar, ia bermaksud menggoda Minseok rupanya. "Nhh—p-please take ma boxer off—please," suara Minseok mulai terdengar frustasi kali ini. Ia sungguh ingin penisnya bebas. Ia tak tega merasakan penisnya sesak terperangkap di dalam sana.

"Why so impatient huh?" goda Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "But, okay, because you're too cute too be true, so I'll give you what you want," dengan perlahan namun pasti, pemuda tampan ini segera membebaskan kejantanan Minseok sebelum melempar underware yang mengurung penisnya asal. "Wo—hoo," Damn. It. Jongdae tak tahu jika ternyata Minseok sangat—sangat menggairahkan ketika tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya dibanding dengan seorang wanita dalam kondisi yang sama. "Wow, I'm so ghei," tanpa pikir panjang Jongdae segera melepas underware yang ia kenakan sebelum memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada penisnya yang mulai menegang sempurna hanya karena pemandangan panas yang berada di depannya.

"Hngh, Jongdae, please—I need you to touch me," racau Minseok memohon. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsunya lagi. Salah satu tangannya kini kembali bermain dengan nipplenya sementara tanganya yang lain mulai tergerak memainkan penisnya dengan gerakan naik dan turun. Minseok mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri ketika Jongdae di sana hanya mampu terdiam menatap lelaki di hadapannya ketika ia mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Hey," seketika Jongdae menghentikan pergerakan Minseok yang tengah bermain dengan penisnya. "Don't touch yourself. Please wait a sec, and I'll give you a pleasure," bisik Jongdae seduktif sebelum mengecup telinga Minseok sekilas. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongdae segera melesat ke salah satu rak buku, meraih sebotol lube dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Minseok. Kedua lengannya ia letakkan di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala lawan mainnya sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Minseok. "Tell me what you want Prince(ss)?" tanyanya serak.

"Jongdae," mulai Minseok terdengar frustasi. "Just fuck me already," lanjutnya.

"Hahaha," di sisi lain Jongdae tertawa samar mendengarnya. "Your wish is my command baby," setelahnya yang dapat ia dengar adalah desahan tertahan Minseok ketika ia mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya yang telah ia lumasi ke lubang sempit lelaki di bawahnya. Tak lama, Jongdae mulai memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam sana.

"Nhh," respon Minseok samar ketika kedua jari Jongdae bergerak keluar dan masuk secara perlahan.

"Are you okay?" tanya Jongdae lembut sebelum Minseok menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Just lil bit uncomfortable," tambah Minseok dengan mata terpejam. But wait—

"Wait, uncomfort—table?" ulang Jongdae terdengar heran. Di sisi lain gerakan jarinya pun terhenti. "Is it your first time doing this huh?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Kedua mata Minseok yang awalnya terpejam kini menatap Jongdae malas. "Um—yeah—and no," jawabnya acuh. Sementara tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum miring tercipta di sudut bibir Jongdae.

"Wow—how lucky I am," tanpa memberi tanda apapun, Jongdae kemudian kembali menggerakkan jarinya di dalam sana hingga membuat Minseok kembali terpejam. Merasakan sensasi yang sedikit aneh namun nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Unhh," sebuah lenguhan kembali terdengar setelah Jongdae mencoba memasukkan jari ketiganya ke lubang Minseok."Jong—dae," desahnya terdengar sensual.

"Fuck," tanpa sadar Jongdae menggeram samar sebelum mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang sempit lawan mainnya. Untuk sesaat Minseok terdengar mendesah kecewa ketika jari-jari itu menghilang dari miliknya. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika Jongdae mulai memasukkan penisnya yang telah terlumasi ke dalam sana secara perlahan. "Damn, it's fuckin' tight," desah Jongdae dalam aksinya sementara di sisi lain, Minseok mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang timbul dari bawah sana. "Ah!" akhirnya kejantanan pria tampan itu telah tertanam di dalam dirinya.

"Please wait a sec. Let me adjust—" kalimat Minseok terhenti ketika Jongdae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. "Ahh!" rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat kembali menjalar ke tubuh Minseok. Oh yes, it's fuckin' right. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongdae membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia merasa jika tiap hentakkan yang Jongdae timbulkan memberinya suatu sensasi yang sangat wow—fantastis dibanding dengan dildo yang pernah ia mainkan dulu. Dildo? Sex toys? Yeah, Minseok bukanlah tipe orang yang munafik akan kebutuhan seksnya. Mulai dari dildo atau vibrator. Terkadang ia bermain dengan menggunakan mainannya sekadar mencari kenikmatan seraya berfantasi mengenai Tuan Park. Namun kali ini bukanlah fantasi, ini nyata dan hell yeah—ia melakukannya dengan orang asing yang bahkan membuatnya hampir gila. Berlebihankah? Tidak bagi Minseok. Ia berpikir jika dildo ya, memberinya kenikmatan, namun ukurannya tidak terlalu memuaskan seperti milik lelaki tampan yang tengah bergerak keluar dan masuk di lubangnya. Damn. Minseok tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi saat ini selain mendesah. Ia terlarut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongdae dari bawah sana. Ia bisa saja mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan gerakan Jongdae, namun itu mungkin dapat terjadi dalam waktu yang sedikit lama, dan ia bisa saja meraih klimaksnya jika Jongdae menemukan—"Ahh! Fuck! There!" titik nikmatnya. "Fuck me harder Jongdae," ucapnya terdengar menuntut. Sementara di sisi lain Jongdae terkekeh karenanya.

"Such a bad mouth huh?" bisik Jongdae samar sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. "Mhh," ia mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan sensasi lain dalam aktivitasnya. Penisnya seperti diremas secara perlahan dan wow—that's amazing man. But wait—apakah ini seperti pertanda jika Minseok hampir mencapai klimaksnya? Oh okay. Jika begitu maka Jongdae harus memberikan kenikmatan lain sebelum lelaki di bawahnya mulai menyemburkan spermanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mulai tergerak menyentuh penis Minseok yang sempat teracuhkan oleh keduanya, mulai dari gerakan naik dan turun hingga sedikit remasan-remasan lembut. Kemudian ia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih didominasi olehnya. Namun ciuman itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama karena kini pria berwajah tampan ini lebih memilih mengecup perlahan rahang dan leher Minseok sebelum meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Kiss-mark—love-bite atau sejenis itu.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," racau Minseok lantang ketika Jongdae mulai memainkan lidahnya di sekitar nipple kanannya yang menegang. Menurut Minseok, Jongdae benar-benar memberinya kenikmatan yang sulit dikatakan namun dapat dirasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki tampan itu kini tengah memberinya sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya. "Jong—dae," napas Minseok perlahan berubah berat.

"Yes baby?" respon Jongdae seraya terus bergerak maju dan mundur, keluar dan masuk serta terkadang membuat gerakan sedikit memutar.

"I'm close Dae—Ah!" tanpa dapat menahannya lagi, Minseok akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya yang kini menghiasi dada Jongdae, sebagian perutnya dan benda kejantanannya.

"That's so fuckin' hot babe," puji Jongdae terkekeh samar. Tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya, ia kembali mencium bibir Minseok yang nampak membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Ngh," Minseok kembali mendesah dalam ciumannya sebelum menjauhkan wajah Jongdae darinya. "Kenapa belum juga huh?" tanya Minseok terdengar heran. Hebat sekali lelaki seperti Jongdae hingga kini belum juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Mungkin karena aku pria yang sehat?" jawab Jongdae terdengar asal. Sementara di sisi lain Minseok nampak memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hell. No. Jadi kau pikir aku tidak sehat huh?" kedua pipi Minseok akhirnya menggembung tanpa disadari olehnya. That's cute right?

"A—ah—Mins-" kata-kata Jongdae terhenti ketika Minseok dengan sengaja mengetatkan otot lubangnya. "D-damn," kedua mata Jongdae pun terpejam ketika merasakan suatu sensasi yang akhirnya membuat kenjantanan miliknya tak dapat lagi menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari sana. "Fuck Min—seok—" spermanya pun akhirnya menyembur mengisi lubang Minseok yang beberapa saat lalu ia tembus. Pria tampan ini masih memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia berusaha menetralkan napasnya setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya beberapa detik lalu. Dan di saat yang sama, dengan matanya yang terasa berat Minseok menatap Jongdae dari bawah sana kagum.

"Jongdae," panggil Minseok samar.

"Hng?" respon Jongdae singkat. Ia masih terlalu lelah menanggapi lelaki di bawahnya ini.

"Bisakah kau mengeluarkan milikmu dariku?" tanya Minseok akhirnya.

"Hmm," tanpa mampu berkata apapun lagi, Jongdae segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang lawan mainnya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar di sebelah Minseok. Untuk sesaat keadaan di ruangan itu berubah hening. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mencoba bersuara memecah keheningan yang tercipta hingga akhirnya Jongdae kembali berucap. "Apa kau—baik-baik saja?" tanyanya terdengar penuh perhatian.

"Hmm, I guess," respon Minseok pelan. "Mungkin hanya sedikit terasa pening, perih dan—basah dan—lengket," tambahnya sebelum disusul sebuah kekehan. Mendengar hal itu, Jongdae tertawa akhirnya.

"Maaf jika aku telah menyakitimu and—yeah I'll clean you up later kay,"

"Oh—Kay," kemudian Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar sebelum menutupnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia menguap. Melihat hal tersebut Jongdae segera bangkit dari posisinya sebelum meraih underware miliknya kemudian melangkah meraih painkiller yang ia simpan di lemari pakaiannya.

"Minseok," panggil Jongdae lembut seraya meraih air mineral dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Hn?"

"Berusaha sadarlah sebentar, setidaknya minumlah painkiller sebelum kau tidur,"

"Okidoki Dad—dy," dengan keadaan setengah sadar Minseok akhirnya berusaha bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya menegakkan tubuhnya meski sedikit merasa tak nyaman dalam posisinya. Jongdae yang telah berada di sisi ranjang pun dengan segera memberi Minseok obat yang ia perlukan beserta air mineral sebelum meminumnya cepat agar ia segera kembali ke posisi berbaringnya. Yeah, Minseok butuh istirahat dan tidur.

"Okay, sleep tight Minseok," Jongdae hendak berlalu merapikan ruangannya yang nampak kacau karena ulahnya, namun pergerakannya tertahan ketika Minseok menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lemah. Untuk sesaat, salah satu alisnya terangkat heran. "Ada apa hmm? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Minseok lemah. "Merunduklah sebentar," pinta Minseok akhirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongdae segera melakukan apa yang Minseok minta, namun kemudian—

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya.

"Sleep tight Jongdae—," setelahnya pun Minseok akhirnya terlelap.

.

Meanwhile..

Setelah cukup lama Mino berpikir antara bertanya atau tidak, akhirnya pemuda bermarga Song ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah sibuk menggenggam gelas dan lap, ia akhirnya melangkah menuju hadapan seorang pria yang tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi counternya sejak beberapa saat lalu dengan keadaan pakaiannya yang nampak sedikit basah.

"Yo brotha," sapanya ramah disertai senyum tampannya yang menawan.

"Oh, hey," seorang pria yang ia sapa pun meresponnya dengan disertai senyumnya yang tak kalah tampan.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Mino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm," pria itu nampak mengangguk. "Apa kau dapat merekomendasikanku sesuatu?" pintanya.

Untuk sesaat pemuda Song itu terdiam, ia mulai berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan segelas Brandy?" ah, rekomendasi yang sama seperti Jongdae rupanya.

"Kurasa—Brandy tidak buruk," mulai pria itu. "Tapi, apakah kau mempunyai Sampanye?"

"Ah," okay, ini kali kedua rekomendasi Mino ditolak customernya. "Ya—tentu," kemudian ia tersenyum meski tipis. "Please wait a sec," kemudian ia pun berlalu. Dan perlu diketahui jika Mino pada akhirnya lupa akan tujuannya mendatangi pria itu.

.

Kini Mino tengah bersandar di salah satu meja counter yang berjarak tak jauh dari pria Sampanye itu. Kedua matanya tengah terfokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam sebelum pria pemesan Sampanye itu akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Hey," panggil pria itu.

Untuk sesaat Mino mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja counter kemudian menghampiri customernya itu. "Ya? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya to the point.

Pria Sampanye itu terdiam sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Mino terdengar asal.

"Ya," kemudian sebuah senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai pun tercipta di sudut bibir pria tampan ini. "Apa kau mengenal lelaki yang duduk di kursi sana," ia pun menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki yang duduk di ujung counter.

"Mm—yeah," jawab Mino terdengar ragu.

"Siapa dia? He looks cute," ucap pria itu disusul sebuah kekehan.

"Dia, Kyungsoo," jawab Mino akhirnya.

"Apa dia ke tempat ini sendiri?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Haha, kenapa kau tak tanyakan sendiri padanya hmm? Kurasa itu akan lebih menyenangkan,"

"Ah," pria tampan ini akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kurasa saranmu tidak buruk," kemudian ia mulai bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih atas sarannya," tanpa berpikir terlalu lama akhirnya ia mulai melangkah menghampiri lelaki manis di ujung counter. Sebuah senyum pun tercipta di bibirnya. "Permisi," bukanya ramah. Lelaki yang ia maksud pun menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apakah aku bisa duduk di sini?" tanya pria tampan itu seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah lelaki manis itu.

"Hmm, tentu," lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk. "Siapa pun bisa menduduki kursi itu," lanjutnya. Senyum pria tampan itu pun semakin lebar.

"Apakah kau ke tempat ini sendiri?"

"Umm—ya,"

"Ah benarkah?" pria tampan ini kemudian tertawa. "Wah, sepertinya kau dan aku ke sini dengan keadaan yang sama,"

"Oh, kau ke tempat ini sendiri juga?" tanya lelaki manis itu.

"Yeah," jawab pria tampan itu. "Oh iya, Jongin by the way," lanjutnya disusul senyum tampannya yang menawan.

"Umm, Kyungsoo here,"

.

"Nghh," suara lenguhan samar pun lolos dari bibir Minseok. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia terdiam sesaat seraya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya hingga ia berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang nampak asing baginya. Ia dapat melihat pancaran sinar matahari yang menerobos dari celah tirai jendela yang berada tak jauh dari kepala ranjang. Namun sekali lagi, ini bukan ruangannya—bukan kamarnya. "Ugh," salah satu tangannya pun tergerak mengusak surai auburnnya kasar sebelum bergerak turun menuju belakang lehernya hingga akhirnya terhenti di bahu kirinya. Kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat akhirnya membola seketika. "Dammit," kedua tangannya tergerak membuka selimut tebal yang menutupinya dengan tergesa. "Damn," umpatnya samar.

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu yang berseberangan dengan ranjang tempatnya terbaring pun terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan sebuah paper bag di tangannya.

"Oh," ekspresi pria itu nampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Selamat pagi," sapanya ramah seraya menutup pintu itu rapat, kemudian menguncinya.

"Pagi," respon Minseok pelan bahkan hampir berbisik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hmm? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?" tanya pria itu lembut ketika ia telah berada tak jauh dari tepi ranjang tempat Minseok berada.

"Umm—tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan di bawah sana?" tanya pria itu lagi seraya melirik ke arah bagian tubuh Minseok yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Apa yang kau maksud—"

"Bokongmu," lanjut Jongdae mengusap belakang lehernya kikuk. "Maaf, aku—memasukimu ketika kau tidak sepenuhnya sadar—mungkin," kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya memandang kedua bola mata Minseok.

"Ah, kurasa—tak apa," ucap Minseok. "Kupikir kau tak seharusnya meminta maaf seperti itu mengingat—ini kekhilafan kau dan aku," lanjutnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Tapi—" ia pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini huh? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku di bar itu saja?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh," kini Jongdae akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Itu—usul temanku. Ia takut jika kau jatuh ke tangan yang salah," jawab Jongdae terkekeh pelan.

"Tangan yang salah? Apa maksudmu?" okay, Minseok tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongdae kali ini.

"Ya—temanku takut jika kau 'digagahi' oleh pria hidung belang yang hanya mengambil keuntungan dari lelaki manis yang mabuk sepertimu. Jadi, ia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Namun kemarin—kau terlalu mabuk untuk menjawab pertanyaanku," jelas Jongdae kembali mengusap belakang lehernya. Sementara di sisi lain Minseok nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"'Digagahi'?" ulang Minseok dengan nadanya yang terdengar bingung. "Apa maksudmu—"

"Memasukimu," potong Jongdae akhirnya.

"Wait—temanmu menyuruhmu untuk membawaku pergi dari bar agar aku tidak digagahi pria hidung belang, tapi—bahkan kau sendiri—"

"Hahaha," Jongdae tertawa kali ini. "Maaf—mungkin jika kau tidak menggodaku semalam, kupikir aku tidak akan memasukimu," lanjutnya terkekeh pelan.

"Meng—godamu?" Minseok menundukkan wajahnya kali ini. Kedua pipinya terasa menghangat sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tidak menggodamu," elak Minseok terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah," Jongdae mengangguk setelah berucap. "Tapi—to be honest, kau yang memintaku untuk memasukimu," lanjutnya sebelum tersenyum—yang kemudian dengan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. "Apakah kau ingin aku mereka-ulang adegan di mana kau memin—"

"Stop," potong Minseok cepat sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Okay." Kini kedua mata indah Minseok menatap lelaki di depannya dalam. "Aku—tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi kay. Jadi—anggaplah kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi,"

"T-tapi—" Jongdae kembali mengusap belakang lehernya kikuk. "Bahkan aku berharap kejadian tadi malam terjadi—lagi,"

BUGH

Pada akhirnya salah satu bantal milik Jongdae pun mendarat di wajah tampannya—oh yeah, Minseok yang melemparnya by the way.

.

"Jongdae," panggil Minseok seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi perlahan dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia nampak tertatih dalam langkahnya. Jongdae yang tengah terfokus pada layar laptopnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Minseok. Sebuah rasa bersalah sedikit menghampirinya.

"Ya?" respon Jongdae dari posisinya yang berada di atas ranjang.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di lubangku huh?" tanya Minseok. Untuk sesaat Jongdae terdiam sebelum bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya kemudian kembali ke posisi awalnya di atas ranjang.

" _I have an ointment_ ," ucap Jongdae akhirnya. "Kurasa, mungkin benda ini tidak akan menyembuhkan secepat kau mengedipkan mata—namun setidaknya benda ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu," lanjutnya sebelum disusul senyum tipis.

"Ah," Minseok yang kini telah berada di dekat pria tampan itu pun mengangguk samar. "Lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali," responnya sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas ranjang kemudian memposisikan dirinya bak posisi merangkak.

"Min—" seketika Jongdae mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terdengar bodoh bagi Minseok. "Apa kau ingin aku masuki lagi dengan posisi _doggy style_ hmm?"

"Shit Jongdae," Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidakkah kau bisa menangkap sinyalku huh? Tolong oleskan benda itu di sana," lanjutnya jengah.

"Haha," Jongdae tertawa kali ini. Tertawa akan kebodohannya sendiri. "Ah kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan ingin melakukannya lagi denganku,"

"No," respon Minseok datar. "Oh ayolah Tuan, bisakah kau mengoleskannya sekarang? Aku mulai lelah dengan posisi ini dan ucapan tidak pentingmu itu,"

"Hahahaha," Jongdae kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, dari statementmu tadi, kurasa kita tidak bisa mencoba posisi doggy style lain waktu," kemudian ia menghela napasnya nampak kecewa sebelum menanggalkan handuk yang Minseok kenakan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," protes Minseok.

"Baby," mulai Jongdae lembut. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengoleskannya dengan baik jika aku tidak melihat milikmu hmm?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa merabanya saja 'kan?"

"Oops, maaf, kurasa sudah terlambat," Jongdae kemudian terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mengoleskan ointment di daerah lubang Minseok.

"Eunghh," tanpa sadar Minseok melenguh samar ketika ointment itu bersapaan dengan permukaan kulitnya yang terasa sangat sensitif. Jongdae yang mendengar suara lenguhan Minseok itu pun tersenyum miring. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulit punggung Minseok yang nampak sangat lembut sebelum mengecupnya perlahan. Seketika Minseok terlonjak. _Damn_. Pikir Minseok. "Jongdae," panggil Minseok terdengar sedikit berbisik.

"Hmm?" Jongdae pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari punggung Minseok. "Ada apa say—"

BUGH

Sebuah bantal pun kembali mendarat di wajah tampan Jongdae untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Minseok pun mulai melangkah dengan pakaiannya yang tak lagi basah oleh air hujan berkat Jongdae yang berusaha mengeringkan sekaligus mencucinya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongdae dari arah kamar mandi.

"Hmm," respon Minseok acuh tak acuh.

"Okay, tunggu sebentar kay,"

"Jongdae, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Minseok terdengar datar.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pergi tanpaku," oh Jongdae berniat mengantar Minseok rupanya.

"Tap—"

"No buts Minseok," potong Jongdae masih dari arah kamar mandi. "Bokongmu sakit dan aku harus mengantarmu,"

"Tap—"

"No no,"

"Haah, fine," okay, Minseok mengalah kali ini. "Aku akan tunggu di luar," tanpa pikir panjang Minseok segera keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah pintu kamar Jongdae tertutup, Minseok pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat sekarang ia berada. "Oh lorong," monolognya sebelum melangkah ke arah sebuah pigura yang tergantung tak jauh dari kamar pria yang telah menidurinya. "Ah, it's a rules! For—what?!"

To be continued..

160926

\- Wanna leave a comment, review about this story? Monggo~~ XD

Author note :

Hello guys, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you untuk yang sudah memberi review, mem-follow ataupun yang sudah memfavoritkan fic ini :"

tbh aku terharu :"""" KKKK kalian yang terbaik kay (y) XD HOHOHO

Btw, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf untuk kalian yang membaca fic ini huhu T.T

Soal update next chapter, aku gak janji bisa update cepet ya, (walaupun chapter ini pun updatenya lama) hehe,

soalnya aku harus fokus ke salah satu mata kuliah yang pastinya gak mau aku ulang semester depan kay, :)

Mohon bersabar yaaa ^^

Sorry and Thank you :*

See ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : G.A.P

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok  
\- Kim Jongdae  
\- and others

Summary :

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok lebih menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Baik dari segi pemikiran maupun usia. Oh dan perlu diketahui jika ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dibanding dengan dirinya!

Namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, kedatangan pria itu akhirnya mengubah segalanya.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

 **RUDE TALK**

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V

Plagiarism is not healthy

\- HAPPY READING –

Pria Park nan tampan di sana meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas dashboard mobilnya perlahan sebelum jemari panjangnya nampak menari di atas layar touchscreen-nya berusaha mencari nama seseorang yang ia simpan di dalam daftar kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nama yang ia maksud, tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Nada tunggu pun menyapa indera penderannya sebelum suara serak seseorang di seberang sana pun terdengar. Hampir lima minggu sudah ia tak berkomunikasi dengan orang itu.

"Jongin," buka pria Park itu tenang. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan lelaki yang kumaksud?" lanjutnya.

.

Meanwhile..

KRIIING KRIIING

Ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantalnya pun berdering. Dengan terpaksa pria tampan berkulit tan ini pun harus membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Malam mungkin belum terlalu larut, namun ayolah, ia ingin istirahat saat ini.

"Sial, siapa orang yang tega mengganggu waktu istira—Park Chanyeol?" bisiknya serak ketika melihat nama seseorang yang telah mengusik tidurnya. "Boss?" bukanya terdengar sedikit tergesa.

"…"

"Eung, sudah Boss," jawab pria ini sebelum menguap.

"…"

"Eung," untuk sesaat ia melirik ke arah sesosok lelaki yang tengah terlelap di dekatnya. "Hmm, yeah, he's kinda cute I think, seperti apa yang kau cirikan Boss,"

"…"

"Ah tentu saja aku menginginkan bayaranku Tuan Park," salah satu tangannya pun tergerak memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. "Akan kupastikan aku mengirimkan nomor rekeningku sebelum pukul sembilan pagi besok Boss,"

"…"

"Hmm," pria ini kembali melirik ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya. "Ya,"

"…"

"Selamat malam Boss," panggilan itu pun akhirnya berakhir. Dengan hati-hati pria ini berusaha meletakkan ponselnya di atas karpet yang sengaja ia bentangkan di bawah ranjangnya sebelum kembali terlelap dengan memeluk lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua minggu lalu.

.

Pria Park di sana tersenyum ketika pintu penumpangnya terbuka.

"Oh hey Babe," sapanya lembut sebelum sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu Channie?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja menempati kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah pria nan tampan itu.

"Hmm, ya—" jawabnya seraya mengusap belakang lehernya perlahan. "Tapi—setidaknya kau sudah berada di sini dan yeah, aku mendapat kecupan hangatmu Byun Baekhyun," lanjutnya sebelum terkekeh. "Dan menurutku itu setimpal dengan penantianku,"

"Ooh, Chanyeol, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu—salahkan mereka yang membuatku bekerja di akhir pekan dan bahkan sampai selarut ini," lelaki Byun di sana pun akhirnya membuang napasnya kasar. Oh tidak, ia mendengus.

"Hey, jangan salahkan mereka Baek," sebuah senyum menawan tercipta di bibir pria Park ini. "Kau cantik, menawan, berkarisma dan—sempurna Baekhyun-ah, wajar jika mereka memintamu untuk menjadi model jadi kupikir—"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir pria Park di sana.

"Chanyeol," buka Baekhyun perlahan. "Okay, hentikan ocehanmu dan ayo pulang, aku rindu tempat tidur, selimut dan—pelukanmu Yeol," lanjutnya sebelum tersenyum. Oh yeah, mungkin raut wajah lelah Baekhyun terlihat sangat kentara di sana namun—damn, senyumnya yang menawan seakan bersinar di mata Chanyeol.

"Your wish is my command Baekhyun-Baby," tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju apartment tempat mereka berdua tinggal.

.

.

"Oh yeah," monolog Minseok lemah ketika mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantornya. "It's Monday and I hate it," lanjutnya sebelum menguap kecil kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Sepi. "A-yeah, aku tahu aku benci hari Senin, tapi—kenapa aku selalu menjadi orang yang pertama datang?!" okay, ia berucap frustasi kali ini.

"Hmm," seketika tubuh seorang Kim Minseok pun membatu ketika seseorang berucap dari arah belakangnya. "Kurasa karena kau rajin Minseok," oooh suara itu—suara yang selalu Minseok harapkan untuk menyapanya setiap saat. Namun sayang, sepertinya itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"A-ah Tuan Park," Minseok segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi Tuan Park," sapanya.

"Pagi Minseok," sebuah senyum kemudian tercipta di wajah tampan pria Park ini. "Minseok," mulai Tuan Park.

"Ya?" respon Minseok cepat setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa ada yang harus aku kerjakan Tuan Park?" tanyanya.

"Ya Kim Minseok, berhubung rekanmu yang lain belum datang, jadi aku akan memberikan tugas ini padamu okay?"

"Baik Tuan Park, jadi—apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Jadi, aku menugaskanmu untuk membuat undangan untuk para pemegang saham dalam rangka akan diadakannya rapat umum pemegang saham. Kau mengerti Minseok?"

Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, Minseok pun segera bersuara. "Baik Tuan Park," sebuah senyum tipis pun tercipta di wajahnya.

"Okay, dan kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau dibantu oleh—" untuk sesaat ucapan pria Park ini terhenti. "Taekwoon," lanjutnya ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang Jung Taekwoon yang memasuki ruangan.

"Apakah maksud Tuan Park, itu—Leo?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh ya, Leo," kemudian Tuan Park menjentikkan jarinya. "Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik,"

"Baik Tuan Park, aku akan bicara dengan Leo tentang hal ini," Minseok kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kali ini.

"Okay, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," sebuah senyum kembali tercipta di wajah tampan nan menawan seorang Park Chanyeol. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kim Minseok," sebelum berlalu, pria ini pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak surai auburn Minseok lembut.

And. Damn. Minseok berharap jika wajahnya tidak memerah saat ini.

.

Waktu pun terasa berjalan begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar waktu istirahat makan siang hampir tiba. Lima menit lagi, pikir Minseok. Jemarinya kembali menari di atas keyboard komputer kantornya sebelum pergerakannya sempat terhenti beberapa detik lalu.

"Hyung," buka Taekwoon tenang.

"Oh, Leo? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengirimkan surat undangan rapat ke pihak Tuan Kim?" tanya lelaki Jung itu tetap tenang.

"Um, ya—aku baru saja mengirimnya," jawab Minseok sebelum kedua matanya berkedip nampak polos di mata Taekwoon. "Ada apa Taekwoon-ah? Apa ada sesuatu dengan pihak Tuan Kim? Kau—terlihat khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Haaah," Taekwoon membuang napasnya perlahan sebelum mulai bersuara. "Bukan begitu Hyung, hanya saja—aku takut kesalahan seperti sebelumnya terjadi,"

"Kesalahan?" salah satu alis Minseok terangkat kali ini. "Kesalahan macam apa huh?"

"Pihak kita lupa mengirim undangan ke pihak Tuan Kim," ucap Taekwoon seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. "And yeah, Tuan Kim cukup kecewa karena hal itu,"

"Ah, soal itu—ya, aku akan memastikan jika semua undangan telah kukirim," respon Minseok tenang kemudian tersenyum meski tipis.

"Haah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Dan kurasa—" ucapan Taekwoon terhenti ketika alarm jam di meja Minseok berbunyi, menandakan jika jam istirahat makan siang telah tiba.

TING DOOOONG

"—oh yeah, tepat waktu," lanjut Taekwoon. "Oh Hyung, apakah kau akan keluar makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Ya, tentu, ada apa Jung Leo?"

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama?" ucap Taekwoon terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Oh, baiklah, di mana?" tanya Minseok seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Café di seberang kantor? Bagaimana?" jawab pria bermarga Jung ini memberi usul.

"Ah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus, let's go Taekwoon-ah," setelah meraih ponsel dan dompetnya, kedua lelaki ini pun mulai melangkah menjemput makan siang mereka. Dan entah mengapa Minseok seakan lupa dengan hari Senin menyebalkannya.

.

Cuaca siang ini nampak sangat cerah ketika Minseok menatap langit dari balik jendela café tempat ia berencana menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Taekwoon. Namun hampir lima belas menit ia terduduk, lelaki bermarga Jung itu belum juga kembali dari toilet. Apakah Leo hanya berpura-pura pergi ke toilet dan berniat meninggalkannya sendiri? Tapi—untuk apa? Bodoh pikir Minseok. Sekelebat pemikiran buruk yang sempat menghampiri otaknya sungguh sangat bodoh. Untuk apa Leo mengajaknya makan siang bersama jika ia akan meninggalkannya? Ya—bisa aja hal itu terjadi, namun seorang Jung Taekwoon yang ia kenal tidak seperti itu. Tapi—sudahlah, Minseok lelah dengan pemikirannya yang rumit dan pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih meraih ponsel pintar yang ia simpan di dalam sakunya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang diterima olehnya termasuk—pesan singkat bodoh yang ia terima dari lelaki itu. Lelaki yang berusia lebih muda darinya. Lelaki yang sama yang telah menidurinya. Oh yeah, that's fucking Jongdae.

Hampir tiga minggu sudah lelaki tampan itu tidak mengirimi Minseok pesan-pesan singkat berisi lelucon bodohnya atau bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Minseok tidak penting. Padahal hampir dua minggu setelah kejadian ia mabuk dan berakhir di ranjang Jongdae, lelaki itu terus mengiriminya pesan dengan maksud untuk meminta perhatian Minseok. Namun sekarang? Nihil.

Apakah Jongdae lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menghubungi Minseok kemudian pergi menjauh darinya? Oh jika memang begitu adanya, okay, tak apa. But—wait. Kenapa Minseok memikirkan lelaki itu sekarang ini? Apakah ia—merindukan lelaki itu? Apakah ia merindukan lelucon dan pertanyaan bodoh pencari perhatian dari lelaki itu? Apakah ia merindukan—Jongdae?

"What?" lelaki bermarga Kim ini pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Untuk apa ia memikirkan lelaki tampan yang telah menghilang itu? But wait—tampan? "Argh," kenapa ia masih memikirkan lelaki itu? Damn. Minseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini. "Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan huh?" monolognya pelan.

"Hyung?" buka Taekwoon nampak bingung. Ya, ia melihat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dari kejauhan. "Ada apa huh? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Seketika Minseok mendongak ketika mendengar suara lembut lelaki bermarga Jung rekan kerjanya itu. Taekwoon tengah berdiri di depan kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. Leo hendak duduk rupanya. "Oh Leo, t-tidak," jawab Minseok.

"Kau terlihat bingung Hyung, sungguh tak apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya—tak apa Taekwoon-ah," jawabnya cepat mencoba menyingkirkan aura kecurigaan dari rekan tampannya ini sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Oh Leo, kenapa kau lama sekali huh? tanya Minseok. "Hampir dua puluh menit kau pergi ke toilet dan tidak kembali," lanjutnya terdengar kesal.

Untuk sesaat lelaki bermarga Jung ini terdiam sebelum tersenyum samar. Why so cute huh? pikirnya sebelum bersuara. "Ah, soal itu, maafkan aku Hyung. Hakyeon menghubungiku tadi, dan ya—sedikit terlalu lama," jelasnya.

"Haaah," Minseok membuang napasnya kasar. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan orang seperti Cha Hakyeon, ramah, perhatian dan yeah, kau beruntung," ucapnya.

"Hmm," Taekwoon mengangguk nampak bangga. "Kurasa akan lebih beruntung jika aku mendapatkan orang sepertimu Hyung," ucapnya. "Kau baik, sexy and cute in the same time and—"

"Hahaha," Minseok tertawa kali ini. "Shut up Taekwoon-ah," pinta Minseok disela tawanya. "Apakah kau sedang menggodaku huh? Ingat Jung Taekwoon, kau sudah memiliki Hakyeon, dan kupikir kau bukan tipeku,"

"Oh begitukah?" salah satu alis lelaki Jung ini terangkat. "Jadi—tipemu seperti apa Hyung?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Huh?" seketika kedua pipi Minseok nampak memerah. "Tipeku—" ucapannya pun akhirnya terhenti. "Oh Taekwoon-ah, finally makanan kita tiba," lanjutnya terdengar riang.

.

Setelah pelayan café berlalu dari meja Minseok dan Taekwoon, lelaki bermarga Jung ini pun menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya lekat. "Hyung," mulainya ketika Minseok hendak meraih garpu yang terletak di dekat piringnya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan tipemu hmm? Setidaknya aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan temanku mungkin jika kau bersedia memberitahuku tentang—ya, tipemu," lanjutnya.

Seketika Minseok mendongak. Ia terdiam. Ia merasa jika kedua pipinya menghangat. "Umm, bisakah kita keluar dari topik ini?" tanyanya terdengar ragu dan malu.

"Hum? Apakah kau tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini?" Taekwoon balik bertanya.

"Eng, bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Hyung," potong Taekwoon cepat sebelum Minseok berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Okay, Minseok kalah. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa jika seseorang telah menunjukkan kepedulian terhadapnya. Terlebih lagi, ia seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Umm," mulai Minseok dengan memainkan jarinya. "Kau serius ingin tahu tentang hal ini Taekwoon-ah?" tanyannya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin tahu Hyung, tapi—jika kau keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa," kemudian sebuah senyum tipis tercipta di sudut bibir pemuda Jung ini.

Minseok kembali terdiam nampak menimbang, antara memberitahu atau tidak. "Umm, Taekwoon-ah," bukanya. "Maaf, untuk hal semacam ini sepertinya—aku belum bisa memberitahu orang lain—maaf," lanjut Minseok terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Hey Hyung, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memaksa? Jadi, no problem," respon Leo tertawa pelan. "Mari lupakan dan—selamat makan,"

.

.

Jam digital yang tertera di layar ponsel Minseok menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang, entah mengapa hari ini berjalan sangat cepat dan pekerjaan kantornya pun selesai lebih awal. Oleh karenanya ia dapat bernapas lega ketika sampai di apartmentnya. Tidak ada tugas menumpuk, tidak ada tugas yang ia lupakan, dan tidak ada janji dengan sahabatnya—Kris. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pertanyaan seorang Jung Taekwoon-Leo.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya, Minseok akhirnya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah apartmentnya yang sederhana. Dengan segelas air mineral dingin di genggamannya, ia pun mulai berpikir.

"Seperti apa tipeku?" monolognya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah sebuah pot yang terbuat dari keramik dengan sebuah tanaman kaktus yang berdiri di tengahnya. "Seperti apa tipe—ku?" ulangnya.

Tampan? Oh, tentu saja semua orang ingin memiliki seorang kekasih atau pendamping hidup yang tampan, namun—tampan itu relatif. Wait tapi—Tuan Park tampan! Taekwoon juga tampan dan—seseorang yang ia kenal juga—oops tampan.

Baik? Hey, bukankah semua orang mengidam-idamkan seseorang yang mereka cintai dan kasihi itu baik hati? Yeah, walaupun baik pun juga relatif. Dan yang perlu diperhatikan adalah baik ini adalah suatu faktor yang terpenting. Meski ia tampan namun brengsek, untuk apa? Just go to the hell man. Dan, Tuan Park adalah orang yang baik, begitu juga dengan Taekwoon dan—dia juga.

Lalu apa? apa tipe idelanya?

"Oh," bisik Minseok samar. "I think Mr. Park is my ideal type, but—apa salahnya dengan seseorang seperti N? Taekwoon? Dan—Oh. My. God." Seketika Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. "Dammit." Ia baru menyadari jika ia—"Apa aku menyukai—" bahkan ia baru menyadari apa yang menjadi tipe idealnya.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berjalan seperti apa yang telah Minseok lalui. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang berbeda. Namun hari yang menjadi konsenterasinya pun tiba. Segala yang diperlukan telah ia siapkan bersama dengan para rekannya. It's Friday man. Oww yeah, hari ini adalah hari di mana rapat umum pemegang saham diselenggarakan. Dan ia berharap semoga hari ini berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan dan masalah yang berarti, oh—begitu juga dengan rapat para pemegang saham.

.

Minseok tengah berada di ruang rapat ketika Taekwoon mendapat panggilan dari Hakyeon—petugas informasi, yang mengatakan jika seorang perwakilan salah satu pemegang saham telah tiba di lobby kantor.

"Ah, baik, aku akan meminta Minseok Hyung untuk menjemputnya, terima kasih Hakyeon-ah," setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, Taekwoon kemudian bergegas menyampaikan informasi itu pada Minseok. "Hyung," buka Taekwoon tenang.

Minseok yang tengah menatap hasil pengecekannya pun mendongak. "Ada apa Taekwoon-ah?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, tapi—bisakah kau menjemput salah seorang perwakilan dari pihak Tuan Kim? Ia sudah berada di lobby sekarang. Dan aku harus bertemu dengan Tuan Park, jadi—"

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana," potong Minseok cepat sebelum melangkah menuju lobby.

.

DING

Pintu elevator yang Minseok naiki pun terbuka ketika ia sampai di lantai bawah—lobby. Kedua mata indahnya seketika tertuju ke ruang bagian informasi tempat di mana Hakyeon berada sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke tempat itu.

"Hey Hakyeon-ah," sapa Minseok dengan senyumnya yang terkembang.

"Oh Minseok Hyung," respon Hakyeon sebelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer yang berada tepat di atas mejanya.

"Kudengar, perwakilan dari pihak Tuan Kim telah tiba. Dan di mana sekarang?" tanya Minseok.

"Ah, perwakilan dari pihak Tuan Kim tengah berbicara di telpon, jadi kurasa beliau akan datang ke sini setelah menyelesaikan urusannya,"

"Oh, ok—"

"Maaf Tuan, jadi, apakah seseorang telah datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya seorang pria dari sebelah Minseok.

Hakyeon tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ya, Tuan Kim. Tuan Minseok di sini akan mengantar Anda ke ruang rapat,"

Dammit. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Minseok.

Kemudian Minseok memutar tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan pria itu sebelum akhirnya membungkuk memberi salam. "Aku Kim Minseok, siap mengantar Anda ke ruang rapat Tuan," ucapnya.

"Oh, Minseok!"

Ketika Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, seketika itu pula napasnya tercekat.

To be continued..

161228

hello dear! I'm back hohoho

by the way, maaf ya aku baru bisa update sekarang :" soalnya pas libur kuliah di rumah gak ada wifi, mau update di luar males bawa laptop, jadi aku baru bisa update pas udah balik kosan hehe maaf yaaaa :"""""

dan thank you untuk yang udah follow, fav, dan review :" aku terharu XD

oh iya, jangan lupa review yaaaaa c:

terima kasih :*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : G.A.P

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Kim Minseok  
\- Kim Jongdae  
\- and others

Summary :

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok lebih menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Baik dari segi pemikiran maupun usia. Oh dan perlu diketahui jika ia sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dibanding dengan dirinya!

Namun sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, kedatangan pria itu akhirnya mengubah segalanya.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

 **RUDE TALK; DIRTY TALK**

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V

Plagiarism is not healthy

\- HAPPY READING –

TING

Setelah menekan tombol lantai yang ia tuju, Minseok pun menjatuhkan tangannya tampak tak bersemangat.

"Um, Minseok," buka pria yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "How you've been?"

Suara itu—

"I'm doing fine Mr. Kim," respon Minseok terdengar datar. Kemudian suasana di dalam elevator menjadi sunyi. Dalam hati Minseok merutuk. Kenapa hanya mereka yang berada di dalam sana? kenapa hanya ia dan pria itu di dalam sana? Why? Oh God. Mengapa perjalanan menuju lantai sembilan terasa sangat lama baginya? Oh, come on.

"Minseok, look, I'm really sorry if I made a lot of mistake kay. I'm really—"

DING

Keduanya pun sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Tuan Kim—Jongdae, we are here," potong Minseok ketika pintu elevator terbuka. "Please follow me to the meeting room," kemudian tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia pun segera melangkah.

Sementara di sisi lain—Jongdae, menghembuskan napasnya nampak frustasi. Apakah Minseok begitu membencinya hingga ia tak ingin mendengar ucapan maaf darinya?

"Haaah," berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya kasar sebelum melangkah keluar dari elevator kemudian menyusul Minseok yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Professional Dae, professional," monolognya seraya melangkah.

.

Langkah kaki Minseok terhenti ketika ia tiba di hadapan Tuan Park yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang rapat.

"Tuan Park," bukanya seraya membungkuk.

"Oh Minseok-ah," sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah pria tampan bermarga Park ini.

"Perwakilan dari pihak Tuan Kim telah sampai, Tuan," lapor Minseok tenang.

"Oh begitukah?" Kedua manik mata seorang Park Chanyeol pun tertuju pada pria yang berada di belakang Minseok.

"Beliau adalah Tuan Kim Jongdae, Tuan Park," lanjut Minseok.

"Oh, Tuan Kim, perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, Board of Commissioner perusahaan ini," ucap Chanyeol seraya menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Park. Aku Kim Jongdae, putra dari Tuan Kim Junmyeon," respon pemuda Kim itu seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Damn, untuk kedua kalinya napas Minseok kembali tercekat.

"Oh, jadi Anda putra Tuan Kim?" tanya Chanyeol. "Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan Anda Mr. Kim Jongdae,"

"Hahaha," pemuda Kim ini akhirnya tertawa. "Anda terlalu berlebihan Mr. Park," ucap Jongdae disusul sebuah senyuman. "Sebelumnya, Tuan Kim ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena berhalangan hadir dalam acara ini. Beliau harus menghadiri sebuah koverensi di Hongkong hari ini, jadi beliau memintaku untuk datang," lanjutnya.

"Ah benarkah? Ya, tidak heran jika Tuan Kim begitu sibuk dangan profesinya sebagai dokter. Aku sangat kagum dengan beliau yang meyempatkan dirinya terjun ke dunia bisnis meski beliau juga disibukkan dengan profesi dokternya," sebuah senyum kembali tercipta di wajah tampan Tuan Park.

"Hahaha, oleh karena itu, aku berharap Anda berkenan jika aku mewakili Tuan Kim," ucap Jongdae sopan.

"Oh! Tentu Tuan Jongdae. Dan di sini, Tuan Kim Minseok akan membantu Anda jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu,"

"Oh, begitukah?" untuk sesaat, Jongdae melirik Minseok yang nampak berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang menegang. "Baiklah. Mohon bantuanmu Tuan Kim—Minseok," lanjut Jongdae sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Namun senyum itu terlihat bak seringai di mata Minseok.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim, mari masuk," kemudian sosok Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang rapat.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, pintu ruang rapat akhirnya terbuka. Minseok yang terduduk di luar ruangan itu pun bergegas melangkah menuju pintu bermaksud menanti Tuan Park keluar dari sana. Kedua mata indah bak almon Minseok dengan jelas menangkap jika para pemegang saham yang diundang dalam pertemuan ini satu per satu telah meninggalkan ruang rapat, namun tidak dengan seseorang dari pihak Tuan Kim.

"Aku berharap agar apa yang akan Anda kerjakan berjalan dengan mulus Tuan Kim," ucap Tuan Park seraya melangkah melewati pintu ruang rapat bersama Jongdae di sebelahnya.

"Hahaha, kuharap juga begitu Tuan Park, dan sebelumnya terima kasih atas perhatian Anda," respon Jongdae sopan. Yeah, lelaki Kim itu memang sopan pada siapa saja.

Tuan Park pun nampak tertawa samar sebelum kedua bola matanya melirik ke arah Minseok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Oh Minseok-ah," panggilnya ramah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minseok segera mendekat ke sisi atasannya. "Ya Tuan Park?" responnya.

"Begini, aku dan Tuan Kim Jongdae akan keluar makan siang bersama, dan kurasa, ada beberapa hal lain yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tuan Jongdae. Jadi, setelah jam makan siang kuharap kau dan Taekwoon bisa menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tugas kalian, okay," Tuan Park berpesan sebelum tangannya tergerak mengusak surai Minseok—tanpa sadar.

Sementara di sisi lain, semburat merah muda nampak mulai menghiasi kedua pipi Minseok. "B-baik Tuan—Park,"

Kemudian di sisi lainnya, Jongdae nampak tercengang dengan adegan yang ia lihat di depannya. Oh shit. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim, this way,"

.

Keadaan ruang kantor Minseok sudah cukup sepi mengingat jam pulang kantor telah ia lewati sejak dua jam lalu. Yang tersisa di sana hanya dirinya, Taekwoon, dan Hakyeon yang –tentu saja tengah menunggu Taekwoon untuk pulang bersama. Ia dan lelaki Jung itu baru menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Tuan Park sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu dan berniat untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

"Hyung," panggil Hakyeon ketika Minseok tengah membereskan mejanya.

"Ya Hakyeon-ah?" respon Minseok terdengar lelah.

"Aku dan Leo berniat untuk makan malam sebelum pulang. Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Hakyeon ketika Taekwoon telah berada di sampingnya.

"Umm," Minseok nampak menimbang. "Kurasa tidak," tolaknya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi lalat dalam acara makan malam kalian," lanjut Minseok disusul tawa.

"Oh, Hyung, tentu saja kau bukan lalat," sergah Taekwoon. "Kau Hyung kami, sahabat kami," lanjutnya.

"Oh—Taekwoon-ah, aku terharu dengan ucapanmu sekaligus kesal karena kau membuatku terdengar begitu tua," kemudian Minseok mendengus.

Oh, that's cute. Teriak Hakyeon dalam hati.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin ikut. I think we have to go now, and have a nice weekend Minseok Hyung,"

Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang hanya menyisakan Minseok seorang diri.

"I think—I have to go too," tak berselang beberapa lama, Minseok akhirnya melangkah menuju elevator.

.

DING

Pintu elevator pun terbuka. Kedua manik mata Minseok menangkap keadaan lobby yang sepi dan dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu yang menyala redup. Kantornya benar-benar sudah sepi ternyata.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang," monolognya seraya melangkah menuju pintu lobby utama. Kedua matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang tengah bersandar di tepi meja informasi.

"Minseok," panggil seseorang. Kali ini Minseok tak bergeming. "Minseok-ah," orang itu akhirnya mengikuti Minseok dari belakang. "Minseok," panggilnya lagi ketika lelaki Kim itu telah berjalan keluar pintu. Oh my, benarkah Minseok begitu tidak mendengarnya? Orang ini menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum salah satu tangannya terulur meraih salah satu lengan Minseok. "Kim Minseok,"

"Hey—" Minseok hendak melayangkan protes, namun seketika ia terdiam. "Kau—ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini huh? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi?" lanjutnya.

"Minseok—"

"Maaf, but, hand off please," potong Minseok datar.

Orang ini pun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Minseok. "Maaf—" ucapnya. "Umm," kini salah satu tangannya tergerak mengusap belakang kepalanya nampak ragu. "Aku—hanya lewat tadi, dan—berhenti di depan kantormu," dalihnya.

Kedua mata Minseok memincing. "Seriously?"

"Umm—baiklah," orang ini akhirnya menyerah. "Aku menunggumu," akunya.

.

BLAM

Pintu pengemudi pun akhirnya tertutup ketika sang pemilik mobil telah berada di balik kemudi, sementara Minseok terduduk di kursi penumpang dalam diam. Kenapa ia akhirnya menurut untuk mengikuti orang ini? Kenapa?

And yeah, Minseok tengah berada di dalam mobil Jongdae. Hanya ia dan lelaki Kim tampan itu.

"Uhuk," secara tidak sengaja Minseok tersedak ketika pikirannya tengah bertanya mengapa.

"Kau—tidak apa?" tanya Jongdae dari kursi pengemudi.

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Minseok balik bertanya.

"Huh?" alis sosok yang tengah berada di sebelah Minseok ini akhirnya bertaut. "Apa? Apa maksudmu Minseok-ah?"

"Untuk apa kau menungguku—Kim Jongdae?" jelas Minseok.

Jongdae menghela napasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," jawabnya.

"Bicara apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," respon Minseok terdengar dingin.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongdae.

"Huh?" seketika alis Minseok bertaut. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu Tuan Kim Jongdae?"

"Minseok, kau nampak dingin padaku setelah—malam itu. Dan tadi pagi, kau ingin menghindar dariku," nada bicara Jongdae terdengar berbisik di akhir. "Mungkin, kau tidak marah, tapi—matamu mengatakan kau kecewa,"

"Huh? Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Kim,"

Namun, Jongdae benar jika Minseok kecewa.

"Apa—kau membenciku?" tanya Jongdae lirih.

"Menurutmu?"

"Minseok—apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Apa maksudmu huh?"

"Minseok, aku—menyukaimu," ucap Jongdae akhirnya.

"What?" kedua mata Minseok membola. "Jongdae, kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku secepat itu. Kita baru bertemu sehari, dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi hingga hari ini kau datang ke kantorku. Dan lagi, kau lebih muda dariku. Kau masih kuliah Kim—"

"Minseok, apakah salah jika aku lebih muda darimu hmm? Dan lagi, aku sudah melewati upacara kelulusan dua hari setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Minseok terdiam. "Kau lebih mudah dariku, aku tidak bisa—"

CUP

Maaf, namun Jongdae akhirnya membungkam bibir plum Minseok dengan miliknya. Jika boleh jujur, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek ini tak ingin menerima penolakan dari Minseok.

Kedua mata Jongdae nampak terpejam dalam ciumannya sementara Minseok terpaku entah harus berbuat apa. Tidak merespon, tidak juga menolak. Apakah ia menerima Jongdae?

"Mmh," tidak beberapa lama kemudian Minseok akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongdae.

Sang arsitek pun membuka kedua matanya. "Minseok—kau tidak—menolakku?" tanya Jongdae lirih.

"A—" Minseok kehilangan kata-katanya. "Tidak semudah itu Kim," ucapnya setelah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela dibanding bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang berada di sisinya.

Ia malu. Seorang Kim Minseok malu.

Sebuah senyum tipis akhirnya terulas di sudut bibir seorang Kim Jongdae. Meski keadaan di dalam mobilnya cukup gelap, namun ia dapat melihat rona merah muda nan samar di pipi Minseok. Bahkan telinganya nampak memerah.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jongdae penuh perhatian.

"Belum," jawab Minseok singkat. Kedua matanya masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Apakah kau ingin makan malam sebelum pulang?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Tidak—aku ingin segera pulang,"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongdae pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memasukkan perseneling, kemudian berangkat menuju tempat Minseok tinggal.

.

Malam kala itu sudah cukup larut. Jam tangan yang Jongdae kenakan pun sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Umm, jadi—aku pulang dulu, selamat malam Minseok," pamit Jongdae ketika ia dan Minseok telah berada di depan pintu apartmentnya.

"T-tunggu," ucap Minseok spontan. Seketika lelaki Kim ini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Damn. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Um, ya?" respon Jongdae tenang.

"Haah," kali ini Minseok menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Apa—kau tidak ingin masuk sebentar sebelum—pulang?" tanya Minseok terdengar ragu. Yeah, ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Meminum secangkir teh mungkin?" lanjutnya sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup kali ini.

"Ah—" apakah Jongdae akan menolaknya? "Jika kau tidak keberatan—maka, ya, secangkir teh kurasa ide yang bagus," kemudian lelaki tampan ini mengulas senyumnya.

.

Keduanya tengah berada di dalam apartment sederhana Minseok yang dapat dikatakan lebih dari sekadar sederhana dan yeah, rapi. Kesan yang pertama kali Jongdae lontarkan ialah, mengagumkan. Simple but cozy pikirnya.

Mereka kini berada tepat di area dapur Minseok. Keduanya tengah terduduk dengan saling berseberangan di table counter bergaya klasik modern yang membuat senyum Jongdae merekah. Ia suka dengan selera Minseok. Di hadapan keduanya pun telah tersaji dua cangkir teh hangat dan ditemani oleh sepiring biskuit cokelat bertabur chocochip yang terbilang cukup menggiurkan. Namun, keadaan di sana dapat dikatakan cukup sunyi mengingat keduanya masih terdiam. Di sisi lain, Minseok lebih memilih menatap tumpukan biskuit cokelat di hadapannya dibanding bersuara. Sementara Jongdae lebih memilih untuk mengagumi sosok lelaki yang berada di seberangnya dengan mengukir senyum lebar.

"Haah," helaan napas kasar pun lolos dari bibir Minseok. "Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh Kim," ucapnya terdengar jengah. Ya, ia sedikit merasa jengah dengan sikap Jongdae ini.

"Kau—" mulai Jongdae. "Luar biasa," lanjutnya sebelum tersenyum—seperti orang bodoh kata Minseok.

"Omong kosong," respon Minseok datar. Namun, Jongdae kembali melihat rona merah muda di kedua sisi pipi lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ck, jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu," ucap Jongdae. Tanpa pikir panjang, salah satu tangannya tergerak meraih ponsel pintarnya yang berada di saku celana sebelum akhirnya ia membuka aplikasi kamera dengan mengaturnya terlebih dahulu agar dapat menggunakan sistem kamera depannya. "Lihatlah ke layar ponselku," titahnya. Tanpa banyak berkomentar Minseok pun mengikuti apa yang Jongdae katakana. "Lihatlah baik-baik di sana," lanjutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok. "Tidak ada apapun selain wajahku," lanjutnya polos.

"Ya, aku tahu tidak ada apapun di sana selain wajahmu yang luar biasa," respon pemuda Kim ini. "Kau, terlihat manis, cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?"

Salah satu alis Minseok akhirnya terangkat. "Wow, wow, wow. Kau mencoba merayu atau apa huh?" tanya Minseok dengan senyum sarkastisnya.

"Hey, aku jujur. Sungguh!" ucap Jongdae frustasi. Sebelum menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan memelas. "Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku hmm?"

"Hahaha," suara tawa akhirnya lolos dari bibir plum Minseok. "Terakhir kali kau menganggap dirimu itu orang baik, di situlah aku berada dengan berakhir di ranjang dormmu,"

"Hey, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya waktu itu soal hal ini?" Jongdae pun menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu? Kejadian itulah yang menjadi alasanku menyukaimu, Kim Minseok,"

"Huh?" salah satu alis Minseok akhirnya terangkat sarkastis. "Itu tidak mungkin Kim Jongdae. Kupikir alasanmu sangat tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal. Tidak. Mungkin," tekan Minseok. "Ingat, kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali."

"Hey, apa yang tidak mungkin Kim Minseok? Ingat, 'nothin' is impossible' dan okay, kita mungkin hanya bertemu satu kali, dan selebihnya kita berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat," sergah Jongdae. "Oh! Satu lagi, aku percaya dengan statement mengenai _'love at the first sight'_ dalam kasus kita, ini adalah _'love at the first having sex'_ baby,"

"Wha—what?!" seketika kedua mata almond Minseok membola. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah menahan malu sekaligus kesal. "Jika saja di sini ada bantal dormmu, aku berani menjamin benda itu pasti sudah ada di wajahmu Kim!"

"Oooh Kim Minseok, kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal," sebuah senyum –bodoh pun kembali tercipta di wajah tampan Jongdae.

"Jongdae," Minseok menghela napasnya lelah. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan huh?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku—menginginkanmu," jawab Jongdae dengan ekspresi polos. "—menjadi kekasihku," lanjutnya.

"Oh my," salah satu tangan Minseok tergerak memijat pelipisnya. "Jongdae, dengar—a-aku—kurasa—" ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Pikirnya. Keheningan akhirnya menyelimuti keduanya. Untuk sesaat, pikiran Minseok melayang jauh hingga hari di mana ia makan siang bersama Taekwoon dan lelaki Jung itu meninggalkannya ke toilet dan—oh, ia teringat di saat ia bertanya-tanya tentang lelaki tampan yang tak mengiriminya pesan selama berminggu-minggu—Jongdae. "Jongdae, kurasa—aku mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Minseok akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae tenang.

"Entahlah, kurasa karena—kau berusia lebih muda dariku," kali ini Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dan kau seorang mahasiswa,"

Salah satu tangan Jongdae akhirnya terulur, menggenggam salah satu tangan Minseok yang berada di atas meja. Okay, Minseok terkejut dengan aksi lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu. "Bagiku, usia tidak bisa menjadi halangan atau jurang pemisah untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan Minseok. Dan aku bukan seorang mahasiswa lagi—kini aku adalah seorang arsitek," ucap lelaki tampan ini. "Tak bisakah kau memberi kesempatan untuk memulai—hubungan ini? A-atau mencobanya—mungkin?"

"Jongdae—"

"Please?" pinta sang arsitek.

"Haaah," Minseok kembali menghembuskan napas lelahnya. "Okay—dan ini kau yang memaksaku,"

"Benarkah?" kini kedua mata Jongdae nampak berkilat gembira. "Apakah sekarang kau—kekasihku?"

Minseok kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya nampak ragu. "Mungkin?"

"Oh ayolah Minseok," Jongdae berucap dengan nada memelas.

Entah mengapa hati Minseok kini mulai berdebar. "Y-ya—aku kekasihmu," ucapnya sebelum menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Okay, kini Minseok merupakan kekasih dari seorang arsitek bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Umm," sebuah senyum pun kembali mereka di wajah tampan Jongdae. "Bisakah aku mendapat ciumanmu?" tanyanya sebelum—kembali tersenyum bodoh.

Seketika Minseok mengangkat wajahnya sebelum berucap—"Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi," tolaknya.

"Hey, tadi itu, sudah terlalu lama bagiku," keluh Jongdae. "Ayolah," pintanya dengan nada—yang lagi-lagi memelas.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa—"

CUP

"Love you too Kim Minseok," oh yeah, wajah Minseok kembali memerah karena Jongdae.

.

Kedua insan ini masih terduduk saling berseberangan dengan salah satu dari mereka menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya. Malam semakin larut, jam tangan yang melingkar di salah satu tangan lelaki di sana pun telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tiga puluh pagi, namun lelaki tampan di sana—Jongdae, masih bersemangat menceritakan perjalanannya ke Eropa selama beberapa minggu lalu.

"Jadi—kau pergi ke Spanyol dan tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Minseok. Ah, ia mulai menemukan titik terang mengenai Jongdae yang tidak menghubunginya setelah berhari-hari mengirimkan pesan-pesan bodohnya.

"Ya—kurang lebih begitu," kemudian Jongdae menghela napasya. "Jika bukan karena permintaan Ayah, mungkin aku akan terus mengirimimu pesan-pesan romantisku," okay, Jongdae kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi—kau anak baik rupanya," Minseok akhirnya terkekeh. "Tak kusangka orang sepertimu ternyata mematuhi permintaan orangtuamu,"

"Hey, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku orang baik Minseok-ah," aku Jongdae terdengar lelah.

Minseok kembali terkekeh samar sebelum kembali berucap. "Tapi Jongdae—apakah tak apa jika aku menjadi kekasihmu? Ma-maksudku, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Dan lagi, aku hanya seorang karyawan biasa, sementara kau—umm—you know, kalangan berada," kemudian Minseok tersenyum—miris.

"Look, jika itu tentang kau, maka—semua berada di tanganku," jelas Jongdae. "Kau pilihanku Kim Minseok," kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kupikir, perbedaan tidak berpengaruh besar dalam masalah ini—umm maksudku, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, karena kau pilihanku. Kau mengerti?"

Dan entah mengapa hati Minseok menghangat.

"Baiklah," respon Minseok terdengar berbisik.

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti," untuk kesekian kalinya Jongdae kembali tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat, Minseok menatap wajah tampan Jongdae kagum. Ia berpikir jika lelaki di hadapannya tak kalah tampan dengan Tuan Park dengan pribadi keduanya yang gemar tersenyum, namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia kini lebih menyukai senyum lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Oh ya Minseok," suara Jongdae memecah pikirannya. "Kurasa aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu—jadi sebaiknya aku pulang," kemudian lelaki Kim ini bangkit dari duduknya. "Oh, mengingat besok adalah weekend, kuharap kau bersedia untuk—makan malam mungkin?"

Minseok akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya."Maaf, besok sore aku sudah memiliki janji dengan sahabatku—tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin kita bisa makan malam dengannya,"

"Oh, tentu aku tidak akan keberatan—jika aku tidak mengganggu acaramu tentunya,"

"Tidak, itu tidak akan mengganggu,"

"Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang. Selamat malam Min—"

"Wait—" potong Minseok. "Umm—kurasa terlalu larut jika kau pulang malam ini—jadi, bagaimana jika kau menginap di sini?" tanya Minseok ragu.

"Aku—tidak ingin merepotkanmu—"

"O-oh, tidak, tidak merepotkan,"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," sebuah seringai pun kini tercipta di wajah tampan Jongdae.

To be continued..

170116

Hello again XD hello hello I'm back hohoho

how about this chapter?

yang mau review boleh banget ya hohohohohoho

btw maaf ya kalo nanti aku bakal update nya lama :" semester ini padat sekali sama tugas plus persiapan T.A :" maaf yaaaa

dan thank you yang sudah mau baca, review, subcribe/follow atau fav XD

love you guys :D


End file.
